


Get Me Off the List

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: The club is called The List, and it’s owned by Liam Payne. Zayn’s heard plenty about him over the years but he’s never really interacted with him. They don’t exactly run in the same circles. Zayn’s usually either working on his latest art piece or sitting at home with his thoughts, while Liam’s busy running a club that fronts for a major drug ring. Although every time the police try to take Liam into custody or raid the club they always turn up empty handed. Zayn has no idea how he does it, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know.(Or the one where Liam is a millionaire drug dealer and Zayn is a struggling artist who can't seem to say no to him).Title from Uninvited by Mallrat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of popped into my head and I knew I had to write it down before I lost it. I think I might like to continue it. Would love to know what you think! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

The bouncer standing in front of Zayn nods his approval and steps aside so Zayn can shuffle into the club. Zayn really has no idea how that happened. His jeans and leather jacket stood out like a sore thumb compared to all the sequins and gold chains he was surrounded by in the line. He had actually come to terms with the fact that he would be turned away by the time he made it to the front. He was kind of looking forward to it. At least then he would have a good excuse to not be there. 

He honestly doesn’t know why he is here. The whole club scene really isn’t his thing. He would rather be at home alone with a good movie and an entire bowl of popcorn to himself. But he find himself here instead. This would all be Louis’ doing. Loius' been his best friend practically since they were born. Zayn loves him, but Louis lives his entire life like he’s standing on the roof of a car speeding down the street with absolutely zero fear. Zayn usually has enough fear for the both of them. Except he always somehow gets talked into Louis’ plans. 

His inability to say no to Louis is why he now finds himself standing among a bunch of sweaty bodies writhing around to a shitty beat that’s way too loud. He quickly dodges out of the way before a stumbling blond girl vomits all over him. Did he mention he hates clubs? He’s tempted to just turn around and go out the same way he just came, but he hasn’t even had a drink yet. He figures since he’s here he might as well at least try to make it worth it. He maneuvers his way across the packed dance floor to the sleek bar along the back wall. 

After spending several minutes trying to get the bartender’s attention he finally gets his hands on a beer and takes a long sip before he finally starts taking in his surroundings. The decor is pretty simple, but no one really comes here for the design scheme. It’s Saturday night and the club is absolutely packed to capacity. Although _this_ club is pretty much always popular. Horrible dancing and overindulgence of alcohol aren’t the only things that take place here on a regular basis. It’s well known that this is the place you come for the kind of drugs you can’t find anywhere else on the street.

The club is called The List, and it’s owned by Liam Payne. Zayn’s heard plenty about him over the years but he’s never really interacted with him. They don’t exactly run in the same circles. Zayn’s usually either working on his latest art piece or sitting at home with his thoughts, while Liam’s busy running a club that fronts for a major drug ring. Although every time the police try to take Liam into custody or raid the club they always turn up empty handed. Zayn has no idea how he does it, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know.

He’s suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he feels a pair of toned arms tighten around his waist. He looks up to see Louis smiling at him from ear to ear. Louis’ wearing a simple white vest and black jeans so tight it looks like they were painted on. His eyes are bright as always but Zayn can’t help but notice that they look a little wild. He has a feeling that alcohol isn’t the only thing buzzing in Louis’ system. Zayn’s been worried about him lately, he’s been getting reckless. Even for Louis. It all started a few weeks ago when Louis started seeing this new guy. His name’s Harry. He manages the club and is Liam’s right hand man. Zayn knows in the back of this mind that he only gave in to Louis’ pleas to join him tonight so that he could keep a closer eye on his friend. 

Louis seems oblivious to Zayn's motives as he grabs his hand and starts pulling him across the dance floor and to the other side of the room. Louis turns back to yell over the crowd and the hum of the music, “C’mon Z I want you to meet Harry.” Zayn nods and works very hard to not roll his eyes until Louis turns back around. Zayn knows Louis is totally smitten with this Harry guy and that’s actually what’s got him so worried. Louis has a tendency to act on impulse. Add in a some hard drugs and illegal activity, and things could get real messy real fast. 

Louis pulls Zayn over to the private booths that line the wall opposite of the bar and stops in front of the one that’s roped off with two rather intimidating bouncers standing in front of it. The larger of the two men looks over at them and Zayn is half expecting him to tell them to get lost, but instead he reaches for one end of the rope and unhooks it so they can pass through. Louis beams at the man, “thanks Rico!” 

Before Zayn can actually process what’s going on Louis is pulling him into the booth and they’re sliding onto a long padded bench seat that curves in a u shape all the way around the booth. It takes him a few seconds to realize they’re not alone. Zayn assumes that the curly haired man sitting next to Louis is Harry since he wrapped his arm protectively around Louis’ waist the second he sat down. 

There’s also another man in the booth. He has medium length brown hair that is styled to effortlessly stand perfectly on the top of his head. The man catches Zayn’s gaze and he knows he should probably look away but his brain can’t seem to make his eyes obey. There’s something about him that is making Zayn’s head spin in a weird way he’s never felt before. He has no idea who this man is but he’s already planning their wedding in his mind. 

Louis leans further into the curly-haired man hugging his waist and confirms Zayn’s suspicions. “Zayn, this lovely man here is Harry.” Harry drags his eyes away from Louis long enough to nod at Zayn, “nice to meet Louis’ best mate.” Zayn nods back, “you too.” Louis shakes his head towards the other man in the booth, “and this is Harry’s boss Liam Payne.” Zayn feels himself suck in a breath. Liam chuckles at Louis’ introduction without ever taking his intense gaze off of Zayn. “Thanks Louis, but I am also Harry’s friend not just his boss.” Louis giggles in response and wiggles further into Harry’s grasp, now practically sitting in his lap. 

Zayn is trying hard to contain his breathing when he realizes that Liam is still talking. _And he’s talking to him_. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before Zayn? I’m pretty sure I would remember if I did.” Zayn finds himself blushing at the words despite himself. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ He hates everything Liam and his club stands for and yet here he is blushing like a school boy after one bloody compliment. 

He somehow manages to pull himself together enough to shake his head, “No I’ve never been here. First time.” Liam leans back and flashes a smile, but his eyes look slightly less friendly. There’s something in those eyes that sends a thrill of fear running up Zayn’s spine. 

“Well I certainly hope I’ll see you again.” Zayn feels himself nodding his head. He has a feeling that Liam isn’t the kind of man you say no to.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of your nice comments and kudos on the last chapter! I'm really excited to keep exploring this verse. I think I'm going to try switching between Liam and Zayn's POV's. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Liam’s been having a pretty shitty day. There was a bit of an issue with one of their shipments this morning. That’s the thing about moving less than legal substances. You can’t exactly just ring up the Police or the Postal Service if something goes wrong. Luckily the problem from this morning was fixable, but Liam learned a long time ago that in this business even the tiniest mistake can be fatal. That's why he’s so meticulous about everything he does. Every one of his employees from his bartenders to his ‘transport specialists’ go through extensive background checks before he even conducts an interview. 

If it was up to Liam he would preform every task required of his business personally so as to make sure there were no mistakes. The problem with that is it isn’t possible. The club turned out to be one of the best business decisions he ever made. But being busy means he has to delegate. There are few things Liam hates more than giving up control. 

That’s why he and Harry work so well together. He’s known Harry practically his whole life, he’s like a brother. And more importantly Liam trusts him. He can count on Harry to keep a careful watch over the club and oversee shipments when Liam is busy handling other things. As grateful as Liam is for Harry’s amazing help, there are times when he wonders if Harry knows him a little _too_ well. 

Like tonight when all he really wanted to do was go home and lay on his couch for two days straight in a Netflix coma, and yet somehow Harry talked him into coming to the club instead. Harry knows exactly how to bat his eyes so that Liam will bend to his every whim. Tonight he’s meeting his boyfriend Louis’ best mate for the first time, and for some unknown reason he wanted to Liam to be there too. 

At the time Liam had asked, “Wait. Are you, the one and only Harry Styles, actually nervous?” Harry had rolled his eyes and changed the subject, but Liam could tell it was true. Harry had only been seeing Louis for a few weeks, but he was already totally hooked on the boy. Liam didn’t really blame him. Louis was a ball of curves, heart, and sass all rolled into one. Normally Liam was more than happy to be Harry’s wingman but tonight he wasn’t exactly in the mood. 

He jiggles the glass in his hand and and watches as the few ice cubes floating in his vodka soda clink together. Normally he would have something a little stronger than alcohol, but he was planning on making it a chill night and turning in early. Harry was chattering insistently next to him about how incredibly amazing Louis was. Liam wanted to listen, he really did, but his brain was just too fried. The stress of this morning had really taken a toll on him. His eyes flicked lazily to the dance floor, or at least what he could see of it from inside their private booth. When they had made the plans to build the club Liam had insisted on a private VIP area that was for he and Harry to use only. Not that he was a diva or anything. He just wanted a place where he could enjoy his own damn club without prying eyes all the time. 

Suddenly Harry stops blabbing next to him and Liam realizes it was because there are people sliding into their booth. First was Louis. He looks as amazing as ever and is all smiles as he practically attaches himself to Harry’s hip. Next to Louis is a gorgeous dark haired boy in a leather jacket. Liam feels his own breath stutter when he sees him. It has been quite a while since he had felt this attracted to anyone upon first glance. 

Louis blurts out introductions and Liam learns that the breathtaking man before him is named Zayn. Liam instinctively licks his lips. Suddenly, he’s isn’t feeling as drained as he did before. In fact, he’s feeling downright energized. His eyes linger over the tattoos he sees peeking under the sleeves of Zayn’s jacket. The boy doesn’t exactly look innocent, but he also looks like Liam could teach him a few new things and that thought makes a cocky smile overtake his face. The way Zayn blushes when Liam compliments him makes his head swim. _He wants to wreck this boy_. 

Liam asks if he’ll be seeing Zayn at the club again and smirks devilishly when he sees him nod his head in response. Harry gives him a sideways glance before turning back to Louis, “hey babe why don’t you and Zayn get us all some more drinks. Tell the bartender I sent you.” Louis nods giddily in response and pushes Zayn out of the booth. Harry turns back to Liam as soon as they’re out of sight and Liam sighs. He can already tell he’s going to get a lecture and he really doesn’t want to hear it. 

Harry crosses his arms over his chest, “no Liam.” There are a few ways that Liam can play this, he decides to go for naive. Liam puts his hands up in mock surrender, “what on earth are you talking about?” Harry rolls his eyes, “shut up Li. Don’t play dumb with me. And stay away from Zayn. He’s off limits.” Liam leans back in his seat and narrows his eyes at Harry. There’s a tense moment of silence between them before he speaks, “you know better than anyone that I don’t take commands.” Harry’s eyes go slightly wider but he holds his stance. “I’m serious Li. I know we haven’t been together very long, but I _really_ like Louis. I won’t have you fucking it up by destroying his best friend.” 

Liam lets out a chuckle at that. If only Harry knew the things that were going through his head when he first laid eyes on Zayn. On second thought, maybe he did and that’s why he was so worried. He gave his friend a reassuring pat on the knee. “Don’t worry, ok? All I want to do is get to know him a little better, and if he’s not interested then it’s hands off I swear.” Harry was staring at him intently, seemingly scanning his eyes for sincerity. He watched as Harry eventually rolled his eyes, “fine but you better not make me regret this Li.” Liam smiled sweetly, “don’t worry Haz I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

Harry was rolling his eyes yet again when Louis came bounding back into the booth with Zayn close behind him. Liam smiled at the way that Zayn couldn’t seem to look him in the eyes as he placed another vodka soda in Liam’s outstretched hand. Most of the talk in the booth was coming from Harry and Louis, but he did learn that Zayn is an art student. Liam smiles to himself. He’s never been with the brooding artist type before, but he’s up for the challenge. After they’ve all finished their drinks and Harry and Louis are properly snogging each other in the booth Zayn stretches and yawns before turning to Louis. “I think I’m going to head out mate, had early class this morning.” Louis sneaks in a few more kisses before pulling away from Harry to nod. “Sure thing love, do you need a ride?” Zayn shakes his head, “no I’ll just take the tube. Thanks.” 

Liam clears his throat, “I could take you Zayn. I was just about to head out anyway, had quite a long day as well.” He laughs internally at the way the boy’s mouth gapes open in response. Zayn fiddles with the hem of his jacket, “yeah.. um… sure ok.” 

Liam smirks as he grabs his keys out of his pocket. He’s planning to take Zayn on the ride of his life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I think I'm just going to update as the inspiration strikes. I'm having way too much fun writing criminal Liam! :) 
> 
> I would love to know what you think and if you have any requests for where you'd like this to go.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

This is an emergency. Some kind of demon has possessed Zayn’s body, he’s sure of it. Or maybe someone spiked his drink. Or maybe the universe has actually turned on its head and he’s now living in an alternate dimension without realizing it. Those are the only possible ways to explain why in the bloody hell he would agree to let Liam Payne, of all people, give him a ride home. He should take it back, but he doesn’t really know how. He’s already gone and said it out loud for everyone to hear. 

He glances over to Louis hoping he’ll be able to use his best friend telepathy to come to Zayn’s aid, but he’s gone back to straddling Harry and snogging his face off. He’s completely oblivious to his best friend’s distress. Zayn sighs and slides out of the booth to stand on slightly shaky legs. _This is stupid, it’s just a ride home. Nothing to worry about, right?_ He’s just about convinced himself that it’s true when he feels a warm hand press lightly against the small of his back and a low voice in his ear, “you ready to go love?” 

_Shit_. He nods jerkily and looks up at Liam. He’s smiling at Zayn warmly, but that’s contrasted sharply with a look in his eyes that can only be described as _hungry_. Zayn quickly breaks eye contact with Liam to look at the floor. Probably the less he looks at him the better. That will give Liam fewer opportunities to stare into his soul and control him with the Jedi mind powers he appears to possess. 

In Zayn’s mind everything seems to move in slow motion as they make their way through the crowded club. Zayn can physically see the sweaty bodies dancing around them but nothing really seems to register in his brain, _except Liam’s bloody hand on his back_. He’s only had two beers, but for some reason he still feels tipsy like he’s light and floating on air. He tries very hard not to enjoy the feeling. Zayn knows from experience that being strung out on alcohol or drugs is bad enough, but being strung out on another person will ruin you. 

The ultimate problem here is that he kind of wants that. He wants Liam to ruin him. _Shit_. Zayn has become very accustomed over the years to leaving all of the reckless behavior to Louis, while he follows behind him quietly and cleans up the mess. It’s how their friendship has gone for quite a while now. Only a few times has Zayn himself been swept up in the aftermath of Louis’ less than careful decisions. Those times, as few as they may have been, never ended well for Zayn. 

It seems they have successfully made it to the other side of the club, but instead of heading for the same door Zayn came in less than 2 hours ago Liam’s hand gently guides him towards a back hallway at the edge of the club floor. There’s yet another bouncer at the entrance to the hallway who quickly nods at Liam as soon as they approach, and steps aside to let them through. Zayn wonders absently just how large Liam’s security team actually is. He knows that bouncers and security protocols are typical for nearly all clubs, but the amount of precautions at this one seem extreme. _Of course, this isn’t your run-of-the-mill club either. On account of the drugs_. 

Before Zayn can think too hard about the need for all of the large men seemingly guarding every single entrance to the club, he is guided through a backdoor before they end up in an alley. There are two very expensive looking black sports cars parked by the back entrance. Zayn’s not very into cars, never cared really, but he’s pretty positive that the car Liam is guiding him towards costs more than Zayn and Louis’ yearly incomes combined. He assumes that the other car probably belongs to Harry.

There’s a man standing by the cars, seemingly keeping watch. He too gives Liam a nod as they approach. Liam nods back and gives him a smile, but his tone is low and full of authority as he speaks. “Thanks Paddy, I’m just going to drop my friend here at his place and then head home. No need for a tail. Just make sure Harry and Lou get home safe, yeah?” The man nods again, “Absolutely sir.” He also throws Zayn what appears to be a knowing smile before stepping back into the shadows of the alley, “have a lovely evening you two.” 

Liam opens the passenger door and closes it behind Zayn after he slides into the sleek black interior. As Liam rounds the front of the car to slip in the driver’s seat, Zayn tries not to think about what that guard’s smile could have possibly implied. He’s also trying not to think about the way that Liam’s ‘authority voice’ seemed to make his cheeks blush hot. At this rate he’s probably going to need a cold shower by the time he gets home. 

Once Liam is seated behind the wheel Zayn expects him to stick his key in the ignition, but he doesn’t. Instead he turns his body in the seat so that he’s facing Zayn head-on. The look on Liam’s face is almost sheepish, and it catches Zayn a little off guard. “So, I know you said that you’re tired, and I am more than happy to take you right home if that’s what you want, but I was just thinking that we didn’t get much time to actually talk earlier. Harry and Louis are pretty good at dominating a conversation.” He pauses briefly to chuckle before continuing. “So I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to stop at my place first and have one more drink. It would give me a chance to get to know you a little better, which I would like very much. No pressure though. What do you say?” 

Zayn doesn’t move, he’s a little stunned. He’s not sure if he’s ever met someone who could be so tentative and yet so forward all at the same time. It’s throwing him off. Zayn wonders if it’s all an act, if Liam is just giving the illusion of being shy so that Zayn will say yes. And suddenly with that thought, he realizes that he really doesn’t care. He wants to say yes. _Why should Louis be the only one who gets to make impulsive and slightly dangerous decisions?_

Zayn takes a deep breath before answering. “Yeah, actually that sounds nice. I could go for one more drink and a quiet place to talk.” The victorious smile Zayn sees flash across Liam’s face as he leans forward to put the key in the ignition tells him that he was probably right about Liam’s earlier performance being all an act. And there’s a small part of him that’s actually excited about that. He usually tries not to listen to that part of his brain, but as Liam’s car pulls out into the night traffic he realizes that he really doesn’t want to turn back. 

***

It only takes about ten minutes to get from the club to Liam’s place. Although, mansion is probably a more accurate description. Zayn tries not to gape as Liam pulls up to a gate and rolls down his window. He waves to what Zayn assumes is a security camera and within seconds the gate is rolling open automatically. The property that lies right behind the gate is sleek, modern, and _huge_. Not for the first time tonight, Zayn wonders if he’s in way over his head here. 

Liam stops the car in front of the house, and after stepping out he hands his keys to yet another body guard who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Zayn’s not sure if he would ever get used to that, constant security at all times. He’s so lost in thought that he almost startles when Liam opens his door, but he does his best to pull himself together. Liam’s hand has once again made its way to the small of Zayn’s back as he guides him towards the front door. 

Zayn thought he knew what to expect of Liam’s house after seeing the outside, but once he takes a step inside he realizes just how unprepared he was. It’s absolutely stunning. Everything is sleek and simple, but also _expensive_. It’s the kind of house you would see in a magazine or a movie. Liam leads him through the entryway into what Zayn assumes is his lounge, complete with a custom bar on one side of the room. Liam motions for Zayn to take a seat on the stylish black sofa as he takes his place behind the bar. “Ready for that drink?” Zayn nods silently as he takes in the room around him.

Liam only chuckles at Zayn’s awe as he begins pulling out different bottles and mixing things together. Eventually Zayn’s gaze falls back to Liam to watch as he works. His movements seem to be both calculated and natural at the same time, like he’s been doing it for years. After a few minutes Liam looks up and notices Zayn’s stare. “I started bar tending when I was 16. Not exactly legal at the point, but it put some money in my pocket. Also learned a few cool tricks.” He smirks as he flips the drink shaker he just finished mixing into the air and catches it again with ease. 

Zayn giggles, “well aren’t you quite the show off?” Liam’s still smirking as he brings the finished drinks over to Zayn and hands one to him. “There’s a lot of things I would do to impress you Zayn.” Zayn takes the drink gratefully before quickly breaking eye contact. He has a feeling that smirk of Liam’s is probably going to be the death of him.

Zayn takes a sip of his drink and tries not to flinch as the sharp taste of strong alcohol hits his tongue. “What is this?” Liam chuckles at his expression. “It’s my own creation. Sorry, I think I forgot how strong it was.” Zayn isn’t really sure what possesses him but he leans forward so that he’s closer into Liam’s space, “are you sure you aren’t just trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?” 

Liam is smiling but his eyes are nothing but serious. “Oh babe, if you end up in my bed it will be because you’re begging for it. Alcohol wouldn’t have anything to do with it.” His words are low and steady and they seem to make their way inside Zayn’s ears and curl up inside his brain. 

Normally Zayn would be turned off by a such a cocky statement. The problem is, Liam’s right. He can have Zayn whenever he wants, _and he knows it_.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you have any suggestions for where you'd like this to go! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Liam sighs as he pulls the duvet back over his head, he’s just not ready for the cheerful sunlight that seems hellbent on waking him up as it streams through his bedroom window. He had been planning on turning in early last night, but that hadn’t exactly happened. _Not that he’s complaining_. Getting Zayn all to himself was definitely worth it. It had been torture asking Paddy to take him home last night, but it was necessary. He has big plans for Zayn, and all of them include trust. _He has to earn it_. 

Although kissing was definitely fair play, he is only human after all. He smiles as he thinks about the way Zayn’s lips felt on his own, the cute little whine he let out when Liam gently bit his lip, and the way his pupils were blown wide with lust when Liam finally pulled away. _God_. He’s pretty sure he was more drunk on Zayn than alcohol by the end of the night. 

Harry would have been proud of his restraint. That might have been part of it too, if he’s being honest. Harry clearly isn’t thrilled by the idea of Liam getting involved with his boyfriend’s best mate. Liam just has to ease him into it. He’ll come around, _he always does_. Liam knows he’s terrified of doing anything to scare Louis away, but that doesn’t seem very likely. Louis seems like the kind of guy who doesn’t get scared off very easily by chaos, in fact he seems to thrive on it. They’re honestly perfect for each other, it’s kind of annoying. 

Liam groans as he rolls out of bed. It’s Sunday morning which means that the club will be pretty slow tonight, but there’s still plenty to do. He needs to make sure there aren’t still any loose ends from that nearly botched shipment yesterday. Just thinking about it makes his jaw clench and his blood pump a little faster. He doesn’t tolerate mistakes. It may seem a little harsh, and maybe it is, but there’s a reason why there are very few people who have had as much success as he has in his line of work. There is zero room for error, which most people seem to forget. Liam doesn’t. 

He quickly brushes his teeth and hops in the shower. The warm water feels amazing on his tense muscles. _And if he happens to wank off thinking about dark eyes and tattoos inked on tanned skin, that’s purely coincidence_. He pads into his kitchen after toweling off and pulling on some trackies. He opens his fridge to find it nearly empty, he shouldn’t be surprised considering he can’t honestly remember the last time he visited the supermarket. There’s a couple bottles of beer, a half empty jar of pickles, and some wheatgrass smoothie thing that Harry insisted is good for him. He scowls at the green bottle, but unfortunately it seems like his best option. 

He takes the god forsaken smoothie to his bedroom and grabs his laptop before crawling back in bed. _Who says he can’t be comfortable and productive at the same time?_ He pushes his laptop off his lap for a moment and reaches for his phone on his bedside table. The first thing he sees when the screen lights up is a text from Harry.

“U get Zayn home safe last night?”

Liam rolls his eyes at the message. He’s a little surprised honestly that Harry even noticed that Zayn left with him, he and Louis were pretty distracted when they left them alone in the booth. He doesn’t really appreciate Harry’s lack of confidence in him. _So maybe he’s not a saint, but he’s not a bloody serial killer either_. He gives one last eye roll before tapping out a response. 

“I’m assuming you already know the answer to that or you would already be here pounding my bloody door down.”

It takes all of two seconds for Harry to respond.

“Fair point. Just wanted to remind you I’m paying attention. <3” 

Liam shakes his head fondly. Only Harry could end a vaguely concealed threat with a heart symbol. 

“I prefer not to murder people on the first date. Takes away the mystery, you know that.”

“Seriously? It’s like 10 in the morning and you’re already joking about murder?”

“I’m sorry, is there a more appropriate time for murder jokes? Must’ve missed the memo.” 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“And yet you still love me. <3” 

“It’s one of my few personality flaws.”

“One of your few redeeming qualities imo.”

“Twat.”

“You set yourself up for that one honestly. You and Lou have fun last night?”

“Hell yeah. He’s amazing Li. Pretty sure some of my neighbors put in some noise complaints tho. He’s a bit of a screamer, that one.”

“Seriously didn’t need to know that mate. Think my eyes might be bleeding.”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to love. :P”

“Noted.”

“Are you going to see Zayn again tho?”

“I assume so. He’s Louis’ best mate so I’m sure he’ll be around.”

“Not what I meant and you know it.”

“Sorry Haz, got lots of work to do. See you at the club later. x”

“Fine, but you’re not off the hook you wanker. x”

Liam smiles as he locks his phone screen and places it back on his bedside table. He quickly picks it back up again to tap out another quick text. This time to Zayn. He made sure to casually ask for his number before they said goodbye last night. He smirks at the thought of the blush that crept up the other boy’s neck when he asked. Every single thing he does is adorable to Liam. _He really needs to get a grip_. He pulls up Zayn’s contact.

“Morning love. <3 Sleep well?”

He taps his fingertips on the lid of his laptop as he waits for a response. _He’s not nervous, just bored_. He nearly jumps when his phone vibrates with an incoming text.

“Morning. I did thanks. Took awhile to fall asleep tho.”

Liam’s about to tap out a response when he already gets another text from Zayn.

“Not fair of you to get me all worked up with those kisses and then send me home :(“

Liam lets out a low growl before slapping his own hand over his mouth. _Jesus, this boy is going to be the death of him_. He’s not sure what he loves more: sweet innocent Zayn, or flirty little minx Zayn? 

“Sorry babe. :( Had to prove that I’m a gentleman. x” 

“Ok. :) Not very satisfying tho.” 

Liam gets a wicked idea and grins. He glances quickly at his laptop, but he refuses to let himself feel guilty. His work isn’t going anywhere. He pushes the ‘call’ button next to Zayn’s contact and smirks as he holds the phone to his ear. He almost thinks it’s going to go to voicemail before he finally hears a click in his ear, “Hello?” Even still muddled with sleep, Zayn’s voice sounds adorable. Liam grins like an idiot to his empty room. “Morning love. Wanted to tell you I was sorry in-person, well at least over the phone.” He’s pretty sure he can hear Zayn smiling across the phone line, but he might be imagining it. “Thanks, but it’s really ok. I was just being a little whiny.” Liam pushes his laptop further away from him on the bed and sits up a little more, he wants to get comfortable for this. 

“You alone love?” The only response he gets for about 30 seconds is silence, and he’s starting to think the call has been disconnected when he finally gets an answer. “Yeah mostly. Louis just got home, he’s in his own room though.” Liam grins. “Good. I was hoping I could try to help you out with that little problem I caused. You would have to be quiet though, think you can do that?” Liam closes his eyes at the sound of the small whimper that echoes through the line. When Zayn speaks again it sounds like there is very little air behind the words, “you mean over the phone?” 

Liam snakes his hand down to his own crotch. He’s kind of glad Zayn’s not here to see how embarrassingly hard he is already. “Yeah babe. It won’t be as good as the real thing, but I think I can manage. It’s ok if you don’t want to though.” He smiles at the way that Zayn nearly cuts him off with his response, “No! I want to, Liam… please.” _Eager_. Liam can work with that. “Ok baby, but you have to remember to be quiet alright?” He really doesn’t care if Louis hears or not, but he likes the idea of Zayn struggling to keep his noises in. He’s secretly hoping he fails, if he’s being honest. Zayn’s voice is shaking slightly when he answers, and it’s like music to Liam’s ears. “Yes, I’ll be so good I promise.”

“Good boy. Think you deserve a reward then.” The sharp intake of breath he hears on the other end of the phone line makes a shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

He’s suddenly really glad he let Harry talk him into going to the club last night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger! Just want to wait a little bit longer before we really get into it :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow. I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but I've been thinking about it lately. I think I want to try to start updating it regularly again. Please let me know if you have any ideas on where'd you like this to go. I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

It’s Saturday morning, and it’s been nearly a week since that very eventful phone call with Liam. Zayn’s been artfully avoiding him ever since, _literally_. He’s spent every waking moment possible in the art studio on campus working on his final projects. They aren’t technically due for almost a month, but nobody needs to know that. Keeping busy isn’t just an excuse tactic, it also doubles as a distraction for himself. The less free time he has, the less likely his brain is to drift to Liam. _And if the anonymous stranger he finds himself sketching happens to have a similar jaw line to Liam’s then that is just pure coincidence_. 

He sighs down at the sketchpad in front of him and shifts his eyes over to his cell phone sitting next to it on the drawing table. It has just lit up with yet another text from Louis. He’s not taking very well to Zayn disappearing for a week. Zayn actually does feel a little bad, and then he remembers that Louis is the reason he met Liam in the first place and his sympathy drains significantly. 

Louis’ been trying to convince him for days now to come to The List tonight. Zayn would honestly rather go anywhere else than the club, except that maybe that’s not entirely true. It must be a combination of his mixed feelings and Louis’ relentlessness that finally convinces him to pick up his phone and text back with a promise to come. He sighs and looks back down at his sketch. It appears that the subject of his drawing has now taken on Liam’s eyes as well. He rolls his own eyes at his ridiculousness and reaches for a pot of leftover black paint sitting at the end of the table. He dips his brush into the pot and then flicks it carefully so that the paint splatters over the face in his sketch. Now not only is it abstract but those damned eyes can’t stare into his soul anymore, _at least not the ones on the paper_. 

He gently pulls the sketch from his pad and moves it to the drying rack. He should probably be heading home if he wants time to get ready for tonight. He can’t believe he let Louis talk him into this, and yet he totally can cause it’s Louis. He would walk over coals for that boy, and they both know it. It’s not like Zayn has actually told Louis about his feelings for Liam, although he’s guessing that his friend already has a hunch. 

He’s been asking Zayn about it, not so subtly, for the last week. But Zayn’s resolved to remain tight lipped. He has actually texted Liam a few times, but only because he was afraid that if he didn’t at least answer his questioning texts with a vague response that the other man would show up on his doorstep. The ultimate problem is, he doesn’t know if he would hate that or love it. No that’s not it, the problem is he knows the answer he just doesn’t like it. He’s known Liam for less than a week and he already can feel himself starting to fall for him. The way he had felt both in Liam's presence and on the phone was like nothing he's ever felt before. He's never felt that intense need to please another person like that. He’s terrified. _That’s_ the problem. 

Not to mention that there’s the little issue of what Liam does for a living. Zayn’s not sure what that even involves entirely, but he’s about 99% sure that not all of it is legal. There’s the club, that’s the legitimate part, and then there’s the drugs. How much of that is Liam involved in? Probably most of it considering that he’s the owner. The club makes a lot of money, both legitimately and not. Assuming that Liam is in charge, that would mean he has a lot of money and power. Both were pretty evident to Zayn after knowing him for only a few hours. That coupled with the fact that a lot of people would do just about anything to have what Liam has, it means that just being around him is dangerous. That alone should be enough for Zayn to run and never look back, but instead it just seems to be attracting him even more. _He’s so screwed_. 

He shoves his sketchpad and pencils in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. Maybe seeing Liam tonight would actually be a good thing. Maybe he just needs to get all of these thoughts out of his system. Maybe he’ll feel differently when he sees him in the flesh again. 

_Maybe he’s delusional_. 

***

The line in front of the club is even longer tonight than it was the first time Zayn was here. He rolls his eyes at all of the gold chains and cleavage. This just isn’t really his scene, or at least it wasn’t before a week ago. He’s not even sure anymore, _of anything_. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Louis grabs his wrist to drag him to the front of the line. Zayn tries his best to ignore the annoyed glares they get as they make their way past everyone already waiting. The bouncer only glances at Louis for a second before smiling and stepping to the side so that they can slip past him and into the frenzy of the club. 

The music is loud and the air is thick with desire and possibly desperation, just like Zayn remembers. Louis continues to pull him through the crowd to the booth in the back. Louis is practically bouncing off the walls like aways. His T-shirt and jeans are tight enough to leave very little to the imagination and of course he looks amazing. Once again, Zayn has gone for a much more subdued approach to his look. He’s wearing a crisp black button down with the sleeves rolled up over black jeans and sneakers. Louis swore it was sexy without trying too hard, but Zayn’s not sure he should believe anything his mischievous friend ever says. 

He doesn’t have any more time to contemplate his look, because before he knows it they’re standing in front of the large man who guards the private booth in the corner. He smiles warmly at Louis when he sees him and sends a nod in Zayn’s direction as well. “Good evening gentleman.” Louis grins back at him, “Hey Rico.” He grabs Zayn’s wrist again as he pulls him into the booth. 

It all feels exactly like it did last weekend, except that this time he knows who the gorgeous man sitting across from him is. _Or at least, he thinks he does_. Zayn is trying not to stare as he pushes his way into the booth next to Louis, he really is trying, but Liam just looks so damn good. _It’s not fair_. He’s wearing a sharp black blazer over a simple white T-shirt and jeans. It shouldn’t be that impressive, but for some reason it seems to be setting off something in Zayn’s head that’s making his brain melt. He wouldn’t be surprised, at this point, if it starts running out of his ears.

Harry and Louis have already attached themselves together at the mouth and Zayn wonders absently how they ever manage to spend anytime apart at all. Liam still hasn’t said anything, he’s just been sitting there silently smirking at Zayn this entire time. He fiddles nervously with one of the sleeves of his shirt before flicking his gaze nervously upwards. _Liam’s still staring_. “Um, hi Liam. How are you?” Liam leans back in the booth. “I’m fine Zayn, thanks. It’s nice to see you again. I wasn’t sure if I would.” Zayn might be imaging it, but he’s pretty sure there was an undertone of anger in that sentence despite the everlasting smile. Not that he really blames Liam, he did basically ghost him for the last week.

He shifts nervously while trying, and probably failing, to not make his discomfort too obvious. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ve just been really busy with school this week. Needed to focus.” Liam nods slightly while his expression stays the same. “That’s understandable.” Suddenly Louis pulls away from Harry long enough to insert himself into the conversation. “Trust me Liam, he hasn’t shut up about you since last weekend. I’m pretty sick of hearing how great you are, honestly.” He beams at Liam and then gives a secretive wink to a gaping mouthed Zayn before turning back to the curly haired man still wrapped around his waist. 

When Zayn turns back to Liam he’s positively beaming and he looks determined in a way that Zayn didn’t notice before. _This was probably Louis’ plan all along, he’s going to kill him_. Liam takes a sip of the drink in front of him. “I have to say Zayn, I was thinking you were probably just blowing me off. But, is what Louis said true? Was I wrong?” This is the moment of truth, this is where he decides if he stays on the relatively safe path he’s currently walking or if he takes a sharp turn off a cliff. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his erratically beating heart. “Louis’ right. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met.” The fiery look that flashes in Liam’s eyes in response makes something seem to short-circuit in Zayn’s brain. 

_Looks like he’s decided to go for the cliff then_.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It feels really good to be writing this again! I'm having a lot of fun with it. As always, I would really love to know what you think and if you have any ideas for where you'd like it to go. I know it's been a little slow going, but we're getting close to the good part I promise! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Liam’s week really seems to be turning around. The new shipment yesterday went off without a hitch, definitely much smoother than the nearly botched one last week. And now he finds himself in his club, once again sitting across from possibly the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. Not only does Zayn look absolutely delicious, but he’s been constantly blushing under Liam’s attention ever since he arrived. 

He wasn’t sure what had happened during the last week, but ever since that mind-blowing phone call last Sunday Zayn had been distant and dodged Liam at every turn. He figured he must have decided he wasn’t interested, or maybe he just thought about everything and freaked out. Liam guesses he’s probably a little different than most of the other guys’ Zayn’s ever dated. He wonders what Zayn’s ‘type’ is. Does he normally go for artsy? Or maybe rich and powerful is his thing. The more Liam thinks about it, the more the idea of Zayn being with any other man makes his blood boil. 

_This is crazy_. He’s known this boy for exactly a week, and he’s already turning into a possessive monster. Although, in all fairness, jealousy is not something that Liam has ever been very good at handling. He expects the people he sees to be his and his alone. He knows that this thing, whatever it is, is still in the early stages but Liam is determined to make Zayn his. _And he can be very persuasive when he’s determined_. 

Harry and Louis excused themselves to go to the bar a few minutes ago, but Liam didn’t miss them both ducking into the loos instead. He literally doesn’t even want to know what they’re doing in there. He shifts his eyes back to Zayn who still seems to be a bit nervous, if his fidgeting is any indication. Liam leans back in his seat. “Can I get you anything to drink Zayn?” the dark haired man shakes his head in response. “No, thanks. I think I’m just going to keep it chill tonight.” Liam nods thoughtfully. “Not really in the party mood?” Zayn looks a little taken back by Liam’s curiosity before he finally nods in response. “Yeah, I guess. I’ve just been really stressed about school lately. Don’t think adding alcohol to the mix is really a good idea.” 

Liam nods in understanding as he listens. He takes another sip of his drink before flashing Zayn another smirk. “You know, there are other ways to relax that don’t involve alcohol. Some of them are even a lot more fun in my opinion.” He can’t help but chuckle at Zayn’s shocked expression and flushed face, but it only takes the lad a couple of seconds to pull himself together. “Are you saying you know how to get rid of my stress, cause that’s a pretty bold claim mate? Not sure you could back it up.” Zayn is the one smirking now and he’s raised a questioning brow to emphasize his point. _Cheeky little shit._ Liam’s going to ruin him. 

Of course Harry and Louis choose that exact moment to stumble back over to the booth. Their giggles and disheveled appearances only confirm Liam’s suspicions of their, not so subtle, bathroom shenanigans. He raises his eyebrows at their empty hands now wrapped around each other. “I thought you were getting drinks?” Louis blushes at the question, but Harry just smirks. “Yeah we got a little distracted. Think we’re going to go actually. Louis’ pretty tired.” Louis looks at him confusedly for a few seconds before suddenly catching on and nodding. “Oh yeah, I’m beat! We better get going.” Liam rolls is eyes at them before turning back to Zayn. “Think I’m ready to go too. You need a ride love?” Zayn takes a deep breath before nodding. Liam really is going to need to find a way to help him relax. _Luckily, he has all kinds of ideas to try_. 

He stands up and offers a hand to Zayn to help him out of the booth. He loves how perfectly Zayn’s smaller hand seems to fit in his own. He decides not to let go of his hand and instead just uses it to pull Zayn across the crowded dance floor to the back exit. He’s decided now, Zayn’s going home with him. _And Paddy’s not taking him home early this time_. 

Once they step outside into the London night air Liam drops Zayn’s hand but only to wave goodbye to Harry and Louis as the get into Harry’s car. Although he’s not entirely sure they even noticed, or maybe they’re just too wrapped up in each other to care. He shakes his head at them fondly before turning back to Zayn and resting his hand on his lower back to guide him to the car. 

He nods to Paddy who’s leaning next to the brick wall of the building, keeping watch as always. The security guard has been working for him nearly as long as Harry has, and Liam trusts him just as much. In fact, he trusts him with his life on a daily basis. Paddy and the entire security team he oversees are well trained and some of the best in the business. Liam expects no less. No precaution is a waste of time in his opinion. He should probably talk to Paddy soon about assigning a permanent guard for Zayn. _Can never be to careful._ He nods in the other man’s direction as he opens the passenger door of his Lamborghini for Zayn. “Hey Paddy. Can you just tail us home? Not going to be anywhere else for the night.” Paddy smirks, but nods anyway. “Yeah, of course boss. You two have a great night.”

He chuckles at the other man before closing Zayn’s door and then moving around the car to hop in the driver’s seat. Once he’s inside he turns to Zayn to see his eyebrows raised. “Not going anywhere else for the night are we?” Liam grins. “I’m on a mission to relax you remember?” Zayn nods. “Well all of my ideas are going to take most of the night, trust me.” Although Liam meant for it to be a joking comment, Zayn seems to be considering it seriously. After a minute Liam can see the resolve in his eyes. “I do.”

Liam does his best to conceal the jolt of energy those two words send sparking up his spine. He knows this is a big deal for Zayn, he can tell. He’s somehow managed to earn this gorgeous man’s trust and there’s no way he’s going to take that lightly. _But he’s also going to enjoy it_. 

***

Liam was planning to be rational about this, _he really was_. He was going to take things nice and slow so he could ease Zayn into it. He is trying to relax him after all, not scare the bloody hell out of him. Turns out that’s easier said than done though, cause they’ve been in Liam’s house for all of five minutes and it’s taking everything in him not to shove Zayn against the nearest wall. 

He lets out an audible sigh as he arranges the tea kettle on the stove. He can do this, he can. _Just be a damn gentleman and make Zayn some chamomile tea to calm his nerves._ Concentrating would probably be a lot easier though if Zayn hadn’t hopped up onto the counter right next to him. He’s talking about an art piece he’s working on, and Liam would be absolutely glued to every detail normally. It’s just that he’s a little distracted by the muscles moving in Zayn’s biceps as he uses his arms to support his weight atop the counter, and the way his mouth seems to curl beautifully around every word, and how his hair flops just perfectly to one side, and _fuck_. 

He’s openly staring now, which is probably why Zayn has stopped talking and is only staring back at him. _How long ago did he stop talking?_ Liam clears his throat before turning back to the kettle to pour the now finished tea into two mugs. He hands one to Zayn. He still hasn’t said anything, but Liam could swear his eyes have gone darker than they were a few minutes ago. Then again, maybe he’s losing his mind. Zayn takes a sip of the tea before setting the mug down next to him on the counter. “Nothing, I was just wondering what the next step is?” 

Liam tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Next step?” Zayn grins. “Yeah. The next step in the brilliant Liam Payne relaxation plan. Don’t tell me the tea was your only idea?” Liam can’t help but grin back now. _This boy is going to be the death of him_. “No, of course not. Who do you think I am, some amateur?” Zayn giggles lightly as he pushes himself gently off the counter and Liam realizes in that moment that he would do just about anything to hear that sound over and over again. 

_Screw rational_.

He reaches forward and grabs Zayn’s shoulders so that he can pull him towards him until his back collides with Liam’s front. He then wraps his arms around the other man’s waist before leaning his head down to whisper gravelly words into his ear. “Actually, the next step in the plan involves going to my bedroom. Full body massage. Think you’re up for it?” He feels the shudder move through Zayn’s body before he hears his answer. “Yes, God yes. Please Li.” Liam presses a light kiss against the sensitive skin right behind Zayn’s earlobe before dragging his lips back upwards. “Good boy. Gonna have you so relaxed you’ll forget what your own name is.” Zayn lets out a needy whine and wriggles in Liam’s hold in response. 

Liam unravels them enough to grab Zayn’s hand and pull him towards the stairs. He pauses at the fridge on the way out of the kitchen to grab out two bottles of water. He plans to take Zayn all the way apart in order to put him back together again.

And he’s prepared stay at it all night if that’s what it takes.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thanks for reading and supporting this fic. I have such a soft spot for it. :) 
> 
> Just a fair warning, this chapter contains a lot of smut (there are some kinks, but I promise they're all consensual and negotiated). My favorite thing about this story is the power dynamic, so I really wanted to play with that. I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Zayn takes a shaky breath as he lets Liam grab his hand and gently pull him towards the stairs. He feels like his brain may have disconnected from his body somehow, and he’s not even sure how he’s managing to walk at this point. He knows that right here, this moment, is the turning point. This is the line and once he crosses it, it can’t be un-crossed again. He knows that, but he honestly can’t be bothered to care. _What’s the point of jumping off a cliff if you can’t enjoy the fall, right?_

He barely notices the walls moving past him as Liam leads him to what he assumes is his bedroom. Normally he would be mesmerized by the huge spacious room he now finds himself in, complete with a canopied bed, but he’s maybe just a little distracted by the way that Liam is pressed behind him trailing kisses down his neck. 

Liam’s touch is like nothing he’s ever felt before. It’s somehow both gentle and commanding at the same time. Like every soft brush of his lips on Zayn’s skin _demands_ attention. To be fair, Liam’s not like any man Zayn’s ever met. He’s like this raging storm of power and control, and even though Zayn knows he should probably be nervous it somehow seems to calm him. Being with Liam is a little like standing in the eye of a Hurricane. He could either get swept up into the wreckage, or he could make it out unscathed. _Maybe not knowing, is half the fun_. 

Liam’s hands have found their way to Zayn’s hips and he gives them a squeeze before pulling his mouth away so that he can spin Zayn around to face him. Zayn expects him to say something, but instead he just holds his intense gaze on him until Zayn eventually has to look away. Liam lifts a finger up to Zayn’s chin and tilts it back towards him so that Zayn is forced to look into his eyes again. 

When Liam finally speaks, his voice is so deep and rough it sends an involuntary spark of energy shooting up Zayn’s spine. “I want to make you feel good Zayn. I want to give you everything you’ve ever been too afraid to ask for.” He pauses to look even deeper into Zayn’s eyes, as if he’s searching for something. He must find what he’s looking for, because he continues. “But I also want you to _want_ to be here. You have the power to stop this at any point, all you have to do is say the word. Hell, you can leave right now if you want to. _I_ definitely don’t want you to, but I wouldn’t stop you.” 

Zayn can see that Liam’s eyes are practically pleading for him to stay, _but it’s unnecessary_. Zayn’s not going anywhere, he’s pretty sure his heart made that decision the first night he met Liam in the club. _It just took his brain a little while to catch up_. He holds eye contact with Liam as he nods his head. He really doesn’t trust his voice at the moment. 

But, unfortunately for him Liam shakes his head unsatisfied. “I need you to say it Z. I need to hear it.” Zayn sucks in a deep breath like he’s just surfaced from being underwater for too long. When he finally speaks his own voice is slightly more high-pitched than he’s used to hearing it, even though it’s just barely above a whisper. “I want this Li. I need it… need you.” He sees something flash dark in Liam’s eyes that makes him somehow both terrified and excited at the same time. 

Before he can contemplate that look any further he feels Liam’s lips crashing into his own. He opens his mouth to let Liam in almost immediately. He’s done lying to himself or putting it off. _He wants this_. Liam’s hands have found their way back down to Zayn’s hips, and he feels them guiding him backwards as Liam’s tongue continues to explore his mouth. 

Suddenly, he feels the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed behind him and lets out a surprised squeak when his back makes contact with the mattress. Liam doesn’t miss a beat, seemingly falling right along with him. Although he makes it look significantly more graceful and controlled. With his hands next to Zayn’s shoulders and his knees on either side of his hips, he couldn’t possibly be any closer. He pulls his mouth away then, and holds himself up so that he’s hovering just over Zayn. He tries not to think about how his mouth is practically watering at the muscles he can see moving in Liam’s arms.

Liam moves his fingers to the bottom of Zayn’s shirt, playing with the hem for a few seconds and making the man below him squirm in frustration. He smirks at Zayn before leaning back down to place a kiss on the shell of his ear and whisper deeply. “Don’t worry love, you’ll get what you need. Just going to take my time first.” Zayn lets out an involuntary shudder at those words and he’s starting to wonder if he’s actually going to survive this night. 

He doesn’t even notice that Liam’s hands have moved back to his shirt until it’s already made it’s way halfway up his torso. He lifts his arms and shoulders slightly off the bed so that Liam can finally pull his shirt all the way off. He has to close his eyes at Liam’s quiet, “good boy.” But he quickly opens them again when he feels Liam’s hands move to the button of his jeans. He seems to be in a bit more of a hurry now as he wastes no time pulling them down Zayn’s legs. It takes Zayn a second to realize that Liam’s stopped moving, and is just staring at his lower body. That’s when he remembers. _He’s wearing panties, fuck_. 

That had been one of Louis’ many influences. He had never really thought about wearing anything but boxers until Louis drunkenly brought it up a few years ago at a party. Zayn remembers scoffing before Louis challenged him to try it. He can never back down from a challenge, and unfortunately his friend knows it. A few days later they went shopping together and that’s when Zayn discovered something new about himself. He loved the way the fabric seemed to hug every curve in all the right places. He also loved the way they made him _feel_. He loved that he could keep them to himself as his own little secret, only showing them off when he decided to. 

Except for now, cause he had completely forgotten that he was even wearing them. They were his favorite pair of black lace bikini briefs complete with a tiny white bow on the front. He had thrown them on at the last minute in an attempt to give himself a much needed confidence boost for the night. Obviously he hadn’t intended to end up in Liam’s bed. _At least, that’s what he’s telling himself_. 

He has absolutely no idea what Liam’s thinking cause so far he’s just been silently staring. Zayn sucks in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Liam I…” He’s cut off by a sharp shake of Liam’s head and his low muttering. “Holy shit Z, are you actually trying to kill me?” Zayn snaps his eyes up to Liam’s in surprise and he realizes that they’re somehow even darker than before. He hadn’t even thought that was possible. He wishes his voice didn’t come out so weak when he responds. “So it’s alright?” Liam barks out a laugh at that. “Yeah babe, it’s more than alright. Don’t think I ever want to see you in anything else actually.”

He runs his hands along Zayn’s hipbones, his thumbs rubbing circles into the lace. Zayn’s not sure if he’s ever been more turned on in his entire life. He squirms under Liam’s hands and this time his voice comes out breathy and light. “Liam, need you to do something please.” Liam chuckles lightly as he finally removes his hands and bends down to pull off Zayn’s shoes and socks, followed by his jeans. Leaving him in only the black lace. “Sorry love, just a little distracted.” Zayn tries not to squirm as Liam’s eyes rake up his now _mostly_ naked form. Suddenly Liam leans forward again and goes back to kissing him in that hard and soft way that makes Zayn’s toes curl.

Eventually he begins moving downward from Zayn’s lips, starting with his jaw and making his way down his neck. Murmuring in that deep voice as he goes. “God Zayn, you’re so beautiful. Wanna taste every single inch of you.” He seems to demonstrate that point by closing his warm mouth over Zayn’s left nipple, making him keen and arch his back off the mattress. Liam doesn’t say anything, just moves his hands to Zayn’s hips once again and pushes them back down. Zayn whines at that, but still complies. Keeping his backside pressed firmly onto the soft mattress below him. 

Once Liam has spent a significant amount of time paying attention to both of Zayn’s nipples and has reduced him to a whimpering mess, he finally goes back moving his kisses down Zayn’s body. Across his chest and agonizingly slowly down his stomach, pausing at his hips. Much to Zayn’s dismay, he bypasses his crotch all together. Kissing down his leg including the end of each toe and the ticklish arch of his foot before repeating the process in reverse up his other leg.

Finally Liam makes his way back to where Zayn wants him, _almost_. Zayn can feel Liam’s hot breath through the lace and he wants to scream, but he settles for fisting his fingers in Liam’s hair instead. He hears a deep growl that sounds like it came from the back of Liam’s throat and within a split second Liam’s hands are wrapped around his wrists pinning them to the bed above him. Zayn would probably be struggling if it weren’t for the look in Liam’s eyes. It’s a fierceness like he’s never seen before. It should probably scare him more than it does, but mostly it just seems to be fueling his need. He has to fight to keep himself from rutting up against Liam's body above him. 

Liam’s face is hovering only inches from his own and it feels like his hot breath is burning Zayn’s skin when he speaks. “I told you babe, I’m taking my time. I decide when you get what you want.” He moves both of Zayn’s wrists to one hand so that he can bring the other down to his face. He cups Zayn’s jaw firmly yet gently as his thumb runs across his lower lip. “Good boys aren’t greedy and they take what they’re given. Do you understand?” Zayn lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding before finally nodding. Liam gives him another stern look. “Words.” Zayn swallows hard before answering, “yes daddy.” 

He’d love to blame that kink on Louis too, but that one’s all him. He doesn’t normally just blurt it out unintentionally though. It’s usually something he and his partner have an awkward conversation about beforehand. But Liam’s already seen him in women’s underwear today, so he figures that ship has probably sailed. He’s hoping Liam takes this one as well as he did the panties. _He’s not disappointed_. 

Liam lets out another growl, but this time it sounds like it’s also mixed with a moan. He smirks at Zayn before letting go of his wrists, but Zayn doesn’t move them an inch. Liam raises his eyebrows slightly in satisfaction. “Good boy. Now keep your hands right where they are or daddy will have to punish you, understand?” Zayn is about to nod again when he remembers that Liam likes to hear him. “I understand.”

Liam smirks, satisfied. “Good boy. Now where was I?” He pretends to contemplate before his face flashes with recognition. “Oh right, I was about to make you come so hard you can’t see straight. Is that what you wanted?” Zayn lets out a noise that sounds something like a strangled moan. His voice already sounds wrecked, but he can’t even be arsed to care at this point. “Yes, Liam please. Want you now.”

Liam nods. “Ok love, whatever you want.” But before he makes his way back down Zayn’s body he leans up and places a kiss on each of Zayn’s wrists where the skin is slightly pink from his strong grip. Zayn sees a worried look pass across his face before he leans down again. Suddenly Liam’s mouth is back to his ear and it’s quieter than Zayn’s ever heard it. “Have you ever used the color system Zayn?” _He wasn’t expecting that_. He nods. “I wear panties and call my partners daddy Liam, I think it’s pretty clear that I’m familiar with safe words.” Liam lets out a gruff laugh at that. “Honestly, you are actually going to kill me. I’m sure of it. But why don’t you just humor me and tell me what the colors are please?”

Zayn lets out an annoyed breath before obeying. “Green means keep going, yellow means pause or slow down, and red means stop.” His eyes travel back to Liam’s and he suddenly realizes how serious the other man looks. “I promise Zayn, I will never punish you or dismiss you for using your colors. I want to make everything amazing for you, but I can’t do that if I don’t know what you’re thinking. Understand?” Zayn nods shakily. He’s used colors and safe words before, but no one has ever paid this much attention to it. No one’s ever paid this much attention to _him_. “Yes Liam, I understand.” 

Liam smiles at him warmly. “And what’s your color right now, my love?” Zayn doesn’t even have to think or hesitate. “Green, so green Li.” Liam chuckles at that. “Good boy. Let’s get back to where we were then.” 

Once again he positions himself back between Zayn’s spread thighs. Zayn’s breath hitches when Liam’s fingers dip into the waistband of his panties, but it soon turns into a desperate whine when they move away once again. Liam rubs his hands down Zayn’s hips and then along the insides of his thighs soothingly. He moves his head back down and mouths at Zayn’s hard length through the lace causing him to let out a long moan. Liam pulls his mouth away. “Sorry babe, but I’m not ready to get rid of these just yet.” He runs his finger teasingly along the outline of Zayn’s erection. “Too pretty.” 

Zayn is about to protest when Liam’s hand moves further down and pushes the bottom of his panties to the side, exposing his hole. Then he just stays like that for awhile, staring, and Zayn wants to scream. He also desperately wants to move his hands, but he knows he won’t. _Because Liam told him not to_. Liam gives him a satisfied smile, seemingly impressed with his restraint, before he leans down and licks a stripe across Zayn’s quivering hole. Then Liam moans like he just licked icing off of a cake, and the sound makes something twist deep in Zayn’s stomach.

When Liam looks up at him again his eyes are so dark Zayn can just barely see the whites around the edges. “I’m going to eat you out now until you come all over your pretty little panties. Sound good?” Zayn is panting so hard, it sounds like he just ran a marathon. “Yeah.. I mean yes. But I’d rather have you inside me please… need it.” Liam smirks at that. “Don’t worry babe, I’m only just getting started. You in?”

All Zayn can do is nod. Cause yeah, he’s definitely in. 

_He’s in too deep._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is really my first time writing any subspace or aftercare, so sorry if it's a mess! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Normally Liam would consider it creepy to watch someone sleep, but he figures he can make an exception this one time. Because this is Zayn, _it’s different_. The morning sunlight streaming through his bedroom window is dancing along Zayn’s sleeping form and bringing out the golden tan of his gorgeous skin. In fact, Liam would be pretty hard pressed to find a part of Zayn that wasn’t gorgeous. He figures he made that pretty clear last night when he practically kissed, bit, and worshiped every inch of the man now sleeping next to him. 

But it wasn’t just Zayn’s body that had his head spinning. In fact, that was only the tip of the iceberg. He was wearing panties for God’s sake. _Panties_. Liam shakes his head fondly even though no one is around to see it. Zayn is even more perfect then he ever could have imagined. Liam knows he’s already so far gone for him and they’ve only officially spent one night together. The first of many if Liam has anything to say about it. 

He hadn’t even realized that he’d been absently trailing his fingertips up and down one of Zayn’s arms until he feels it shift under his touch. He looks down to see that Zayn’s eyes are still closed, but there’s a goofy smile plastered on his face. Liam chuckles, “morning love. How did you sleep?” Zayn doesn’t open his eyes, but rather cuddles himself further into Liam’s side before answering. “So good, Daddy.” 

Now Liam has to close his eyes too. He’s not sure if he’ll ever get used to hearing Zayn call him that, and honestly he’s not sure if he wants to. He’s had partners call him Daddy before in the bedroom, but it’s never made him feel like _this_. When Zayn says it, it seems to hold so much _power_. It’s like the key that unlocks the door to all of Zayn’s deepest desires. It’s a lot of responsibility, and Liam doesn’t take it lightly. 

He opens his eyes again and moves his light touches from Zayn’s arm down to the side of his hip. “Can you look at me babe?” Zayn whines reluctantly before obeying Liam’s request. He blinks his eyes open and looks up at Liam. Just as Liam suspected his eyes are still a little glassy and slightly unfocused. _Still in subspace then_. He’s never seen anyone go under this long, then again he’s never been able to make someone come three times in one night either so this is uncharted territory all around. 

Liam makes sure to keep his voice light and sweet. “Thank you kitten. Always so good for me.” Zayn keens both at the praise and at Liam’s fingertips still exploring his skin. Liam loves every single sound that Zayn makes, they’re better than any song he’s ever heard. “Are you hungry love? Need a shower? Can I get you anything?” He watches as Zayn wrinkles his nose at the questions. He buries his face into Liam’s chest and mumbles his answer into Liam’s skin. “No Daddy, just want you.” Something about that makes Liam’s stomach twist. 

He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to Zayn’s forehead, before whispering into his ear. “Well you have me.” Liam rests his chin on the top of Zayn’s head and the boy lets out a sigh of contentment at the action. The contact between them seems to be keeping him calm and pliant. Liam doesn’t want to push too hard, but he needs to make sure Zayn is ok. “Kitten?” Zayn only hums in response. “I need you to tell me how you feel. Can you do that love?” Zayn whines and Liam can feel his muscles tense underneath his fingers. He brings one of his hands up to Zayn’s head to scratch soothing circles in his scalp earning him a moan from the boy below him. “I know you don’t want to talk babe, but just this one thing. That’s all I need.” 

Zayn lets out a long sigh before answering. “I feel fuzzy and warm. Like something is warming me up from the inside. And it kind of feels like I’m in a cloud, it’s all floaty. So good Daddy. Just want to stay here in your arms all day and not talk. Please don’t make me talk anymore…” Liam smiles. His words have turned into barely discernible mumbles that have all run together. 

He’s deeper into subspace than Liam had thought, but he’s comfortable which is all that matters. Now Liam just has to bring him up gently. Luckily, they have time. “Thank you baby. That was perfect, you did so good. So proud of you.” He continues murmuring his praises into Zayn’s skin as he peppers soft kisses all over his face. He’ll gladly do this all day if that’s what it takes. 

***

Several hours and even more kisses later they’ve finally emerged from the bed. Liam had finally convinced Zayn to shower, but only if he promised to join him. _Not that it was a hardship_. Now they’re tangled up on his couch eating the food he ordered. He’d make something himself, but he’s trying to impress Zayn not give him food poisoning. 

Liam’s noticed that Zayn’s voice is still a little softer than normal and he’s still sticking as close to Liam as humanly possible, but somewhere between the kisses in bed and the shower his eyes started to focus again and he seems much more coherent. Liam stabs his fork into the plastic takeaway container in his lap to get at another piece of pasta. “How do you feel babe?” He can’t help but smile when Zayn rolls his eyes. “You do realize that you’ve already asked me that like ten times today right?” 

Liam raises an eyebrow. “You do realize that isn’t an answer right?” Zayn huffs out a laugh. “I’m fine Liam. Actually, I’m more than fine. I’m good. Like really good.” He looks into Liam’s eyes and he sees a moment of slight hesitation. “I am sorry though.” Liam furrows his brows in confusion. “What on earth would you need to be sorry about?” Zayn looks sheepish before looking away. Liam drops his fork and lifts his finger to Zayn’s chin to turn him back to facing him. 

“Words, love.” He watches as Zayn visibly swallows. “I’m not good at talking Li.” Liam chuckles at that. “I’ve noticed babe.” Zayn can help but smile back weakly. “I’m sorry for being so clingy. I’m sure you probably didn’t plan on taking care of me all day. You probably have so many better things to do. You probably have work, God I’m sorry…” He’s worked himself up now and looks like he’s just on the edge of hysterical.

Liam slides his hand to the back of Zayn’s neck and grips it firmly, but not harshly. The action seems to get his attention and calm him down slightly. Liam leans in until their foreheads are touching. “Shhh. I want you to listen very closely to what I’m about to say. Can you do that?” Zayn’s voice is barely a whisper, “yes daddy.” Liam smiles. “Good boy. You are not a burden to me. Not ever. I don’t want to be anywhere but here taking care of you. The hell with everything else Zayn. Only you. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Do you understand?” 

He pulls back so that he can look into Zayn’s eyes. “I understand, thank you.” He looks so grateful it makes Liam’s heart break. He picks his food up again as Zayn settles himself against Liam’s side once more. “Have you been is subspace before Zayn?” He nods and swallows a bite of food before answering. “Yeah. My last boyfriend and I used to do a lot of power play in the bedroom.” His eyes flick quickly to Liam before dropping them back down to his food. “He wasn’t big on aftercare though.” 

Liam’s seeing red the second the words find his ears. “Did he ever hit you?” Zayn looks startled at Liam’s suddenly gruff tone. “Wha? N..no. He was never abusive or anything. He just got impatient I guess. Towards the end he would just start leaving me alone afterwards. Go sleep back at his place.” He pauses to gauge Liam’s reaction. He looks worried, but he continues when Liam encourages him with a nod. 

“The last time was really bad. I was a mess. Lou found me naked and crying on my bathroom floor. I couldn’t even remember how I got there. It was hours before I could even tell him what happened. He told me I couldn’t see Jake anymore. I was hurt and confused at first, but he was right. Saved my life probably.” 

Liam stays quiet as he digests this information. He’s still livid, but he at least feels more in control of his anger. Zayn seems to sense this because he looks like he’s relaxed slightly. “So what’s this Jake’s surname?” Zayn lets out a little disbelieving laugh at that. “Listen I don’t like him, but there’s no way I’m giving you his full name. I’d rather not have you murder him… for your sake.” Liam lets out a growl at that, but he can’t help the smile that makes its way onto his face. But soon it’s gone and he’s serious once more, “I really would kill for you.” 

Zayn stares into his eyes for several beats before nodding. “I can see that.” Liam puts his now forgotten food on the coffee table in front of them before gesturing to his lap. Zayn gets the hint and discards his own food so that he can move to straddle Liam. He waits until Zayn’s settled before he speaks. “Does that scare you?” Zayn nods and then he seems to remember that Liam likes him to verbalize. “It scares me more than anything.” He hesitates for a moment before continuing. His next sentence making Liam’s heart stop.

“But I think I like it.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all of your support on this! I'm so glad to see that you guys are liking this dynamic as much as I am. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Zayn is starting to think that Liam might have some kind of magical hold on him. That seems like the only logical explanation at this point. Liam has just confessed that he would kill for Zayn. A lot of people throw around that kind of phrase lightly, but Zayn’s never heard anyone say it and actually mean it. _Until now_. He should be scared, objectively, he should run. _So why hasn’t he done that?_

Maybe it’s because Liam makes him feel so much more than fear. Every look, every word, every move that Liam makes seems to be dripping with control. It’s not overpowering though, it’s like a low steady kind of control brimming just below the surface. And it makes Zayn want to drop to his knees instantly. 

He’s been dominated before, used to love it. But after his last relationship went horribly wrong, he’d decided to steer clear of it all together. _Until now_. With Liam it’s different. Falling into subspace is a unique experience. It’s like letting your own subconscious take over for a while. It’s a little bit like riding in a self-driving car, and your partner is the one in the control room making sure nothing goes wrong. Zayn’s used to people just letting him crash, _but not Liam_. With Liam he feels safe, which sounds crazy considering Liam just confirmed he’s capable of murder. But the heart wants what the heart wants, _apparently_. 

He needs to go home. He has assignments to get done before class tomorrow. The problem is he’s having a hard time separating himself from Liam. He finally surfaced from subspace a few hours ago. But that doesn’t mean that some of the effects aren’t still lingering. It’s like Liam is his anchor and he’s not ready yet to drift out to sea on his own. There’s also the kisses, the kisses are _very_ convincing. He’d probably be happy if he could just spend the rest of his life like this, straddling Liam and kissing him forever. Eventually he pulls his lips from Liam’s. Mostly because he needs air, but also because he needs to leave. 

He sighs resting his forehead on Liam’s. “I really need to go Li. I’m going to be doing homework all night at this rate.” Liam’s Hands are resting on Zayn’s thighs and they squeeze gently making Zayn whine. “Alright love. I’ll let you go do your work on one condition.” Zayn pulls his head back and raises his brow at that. “And what would that be?” Liam smirks. He lifts a hand to Zayn’s chin, his thumb running gently along Zayn’s jaw. His voice is lower than it was a minute ago. “Promise me you’re gonna be thinking of me… and that you’ll come back.” 

Zayn groans at the low growl of Liam’s voice. _He’s so screwed_. Liam’s stare is so intense he wants to look away, but the steady hand on his chin won’t let him. He takes a deep breath. “Don’t think I could think of anything else if I wanted to Li. Not going anywhere.” Liam must be satisfied with that answer because he pulls Zayn back in for another kiss that turns out to be significantly dirtier than the last one. Zayn’s panting by the time they separate again. 

Liam pats his knee before gently lifting him off his lap. Zayn can’t help but whine. “So now you’re going to let me go? After you kiss me like _that_?” Liam’s smirking again. “Got to give you something to look forward to babe.” Zayn scoffs at that. “Yeah I’m sure that’s all it was.” Liam gives him a playful pinch on the arm. “Rico will take you home. In fact, he’ll be assigned to you permanently. So don’t be surprised if you ever see him lurking in the distance. He’ll also drive you anywhere you want to go, whenever. He’ll give you his number.”

Zayn’s not sure when exactly his jaw dropped open. “I’m sorry, what?” Liam doesn’t seem to understand his confusion. “I want to know you’ll be protected at all times, can never be too careful Z.” Zayn unconsciously takes a step back. “I don’t need a babysitter Li. I’m very capable of taking care of myself.” 

Liam is back in his space in a second, and Zayn feels his back make contact with the wall behind him. “There was never any doubt in my mind babe. This isn’t about not trusting you. It’s about not trusting the rest of the world. There are a lot of people out there that want to be where I’m at, have what I have. They wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you to get to me. I refuse to let that happen.” The intensity of Liam’s voice matched with his stare makes goosebumps rise on Zayn’s skin. 

He sighs. “Ok, I get it. But I wish you would have at least asked me first. It’s a lot to take in ok?” Liam nods, and he looks a little sheepish. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” He leans forward to place a soft kiss on Zayn’s forehead. “I’m not taking any chances with you babe.” Zayn just nods, because he doesn’t really know what to say to that.

***

After a few, or maybe several, kisses later Rico is finally dropping Zayn off at his place. He’s still not sure how his feels about having a full-time guard, but he does like Rico so he gives the man a wave before he drives away leaving Zayn alone on the pavement. Zayn makes his way inside dropping his keys on the kitchen counter, before he heads into the lounge where he finds Louis wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. Louis flashes him a smile before making room on the sofa and lifting the blanket so that Zayn can climb under. 

He really should be doing his coursework, but cuddling with Louis sounds like more fun. Zayn waits until they’re both tangled together under the blanket before he says anything. “Hey Lou, why did you choose Liam?” Louis turns from the footie match he was watching to look at Zayn. “What are you talking about Z? I’m with Harry not Liam.” Zayn shakes his head at that. “No, I mean why did you choose Liam for me? You know everything I went through with Jake, so why Liam?” Louis grabs the remote and puts the TV on mute. “Did something happen? Did he hurt you?” Louis looks so worried Zayn almost feels guilty for even bringing this up. 

He reaches for one of Louis’ hands under the blanket and gives it a squeeze. “No Lou, he didn’t hurt me. Actually he was great, really great. I’m just wondering how you knew, that’s all” Louis looks visibly more relaxed. He might even look a little smug. “I knew he would be perfect for you! He’s a God in bed isn’t he? Tell me everything.” Zayn rolls his eyes. _Definitely smug_. “Answer my question first Lou, then we’ll see.” 

Louis huffs. “Fine. It was more of a hunch. I know you Z, I know what you like. You need someone who’s going to be solid and maybe just a little bit bossy. Someone who can handle you, but also likes that you have a rebellious side. You need someone who would literally walk through fire for you…” His voice has dropped to barely above a whisper. “That’s what you deserve Z.” Zayn’s not sure what he ever did to deserve Louis, but he’s not going to question it. 

He gives Louis’ hand another squeeze, before giving him a playful smirk. “You’re such a sap.” Louis retaliates by giving his shoulder a shove, but he's smiling. “Whatever. I’m going to need all the dirty details now.” Zayn shakes his head fondly. “Not all of us kiss and tell Lou.” Louis rolls his eyes as he turns the sound back up on his game. He mumbles something that sounds like, “you’ll tell me eventually.”

Zayn smiles to himself as he cuddles closer into Louis’ side. _He doesn’t doubt it_.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I've been gone for a while, just needed to take some time. x
> 
> This got maybe a little darker than I was planning to make it but I wanted to show Liam in full crime boss mode. I'd love to know what you think! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mild violence but no actual injury.

Liam’s pretty sure that nothing will be able to wipe the grin off of his face today, not even Monday. Maybe it’s the unusually pleasant London weather they’re having currently, but most likely its Zayn. He’s the only thing that Liam has been able to think about for days, well since he met him really. _But who’s counting?_ He shakes his head as he walks into The List. He’s at work now, he needs to focus. 

There’s only a few employees milling around the bar and the dance floor, but that’s to be expected mid-morning on a Monday. Liam always marvels at the way that one room can seem to transform so dramatically during only the span of day to night. It may not look like much now, but add some low and strategically placed lighting, a throng of dancing people, and a little pounding bass and you suddenly have a party. 

It’s all a little deceiving though. At the end of the day, this room is just a room. _And Liam’s life isn’t a party_. He makes his way across the dance floor to the kitchen door in the back. As soon as he pushes through it he sees that the kitchen crew hasn’t arrived yet. The only person there is Harry. The smile suddenly drops off of Liam’s face when he sees his best friend’s expression. His mouth is set in a hard line, his jaw is tight, and his eyes are blazing. Liam’s seen that look before, and it never means anything good. 

Liam drops his briefcase on the nearest empty counter and sighs. “What is it Haz?” He watches as Harry runs his hand through his loose curls. “You’re really not gonna like it Li.” Liam nods, “yeah I kind of gathered that. Doesn’t really matter though does it?” Harry gives him a slight shake of his head. “No, I suppose it doesn’t. You know that shipment that almost went sideways a few weeks ago?” Liam nods his head tentatively, “you mean the one that could have cost us nearly a million if it went bad? Yeah, I remember that one. You get a lead on what happened?” Harry lets out a humorless laugh. “Sure did. Turns out there’s a reason why people are always weary of the new guy.” 

Liam furrows his brow. They haven’t hired anyone new for a few months. He mentally runs through the full roster in his head. The last person they hired had to be one of their runners. A young scrawny guy with a rough past. He was very green, but a hard worker. There was nothing suspicious on his background check. He had proven he was trustworthy the last few months, _or so they thought_. He looks back up to Harry. “You mean Ben?” Harry nods. “The one and only. I’ve had several contacts keeping their ears to the ground the last few weeks for information and I finally got a bite. Turns out that Ben has a friend that’s interested in breaking into the business. Thought maybe the best way to get the upper hand would be to engineer our demise so that he could swoop in and take over the territory.” 

Harry is barely finished speaking before Liam turns to a rack a cutlery hanging on the wall and grabs the largest butcher knife they have. “Where is he?” Harry reaches out to place his hand on Liam’s shoulder. “He’s in the back, but listen Li I don’t have all the details. I don’t fully know how he was involved or what his intentions are.” Liam scoffs at that. “Well then let’s go get some answers then, shall we?” 

Harry rolls his eyes but he doesn’t hesitate in following Liam. That’s why they’ve always worked so well, Harry knows when to hold him back and when to step to the side. Clearly he’s decided this is an instance to let Liam channel his anger into something productive. They make their way through the kitchen to a door in the corner. Liam places his hand on the fingerprint scanner mounted on the wall next to the door and waits for the familiar ‘click’ sound indicating the door has unlocked. Harry places his hand on the scanner as well before following Liam through the door, so as not to trigger the alarm. They take security very seriously, almost as seriously as they take loyalty. _Almost_. 

Liam turns back to Harry as they enter the back hallway. He doesn’t even have to ask the question out loud before Harry is answering. “Third room on the right.” Liam nods in thanks and heads for the door that Harry indicated. His step doesn’t falter for a second as he scans his hand on that door too and enters the room. Harry is right behind him. 

Ben looks up from his chair when he hears them. This room is pretty simple, really only big enough for the medium sized table that occupies it. The dark grey walls seem to melt into the matching coloured floor. Liam imagines it could be a little disorienting if you had to stay in there long enough. Or at least that was the point when it was designed. They mostly use it for signing deals or for purposes such as this. 

Ben’s arms are tied tightly behind his back and his legs are each tied to a leg of the hard metal chair he sits on. He’s practically blubbering immediately. “Liam, I made a mistake please. I can make it up to you guys, I promise. If you let me go, I’ll be the best employee you’ve ever seen please…” Liam glares as he stalks towards him. “Shut up.” Ben flinches when he sees Liam raise the knife. He lets him sweatit out for a minute before he uses the knife to cut the rope binding Ben’s arms. “Hands on the table.” Ben swallows hard, but he follows Liam’s order. 

Liam can’t help but smirk a little at the way the other man’s hands are shaking slightly. _This should be easy_. He lets the tension hang in the air for several seconds before he glances towards Harry who’s been standing silently in the corner of the room out of Ben’s line of sight. He gives Liam a nod and that’s all he needs. He steps closer to the table so that he’s standing across from Ben now. “I’m assuming you know why you’re here Benjamin?” 

Ben nods jerkily. “Yes, sir.” Liam smiles pointedly. “Perfect. We can skip the formalities then.” Liam flicks his stare to Harry and within seconds he’s leaning over Ben from behind holding his hands on the table so that he can’t move them when Liam raises his arm and slams the knife down on the table only centimeters from Ben’s fingertips. The echo of the blade clanging on the steel table is nearly drowned out by Ben’s screams. Liam ignores it as he lifts the knife back up off the table and runs his own fingertip gently along the sharp edge of the blade. 

“For my first question, why don’t you tell me why we should let you live?” He punctuates his question with a raise of his brow. Ben takes a deep shuddering breath before answering. “I meant what I said Liam. I am willing to do anything to make this right. I know I don’t have any right to ask, but I would like another chance please sir? Let me prove myself.” Liam pretends to contemplate that as he paces the short distance of the room for a minute or two. Finally he looks back to the pair on the other side of the table. 

“What do you think H? Should we give Benny boy here another shot?” Harry chuckles darkly as he tighten’s his grip on Ben’s wrists. “I don’t know Li, you know how I feel about liars and snitches.” Liam nods solemnly and looks down to Ben. “That’s very true, Harry tends to be even less forgiving than me when it comes to this sort of thing.” Liam didn’t think it was possible, but Ben’s face looks even paler than it did 30 seconds ago. Harry looks up to Liam and smirks victoriously over Ben’s shoulder. _They have him right where they want him_. 

Harry brings his face as close to Ben’s ear as he can without actually touching it. “On the other hand, I think I might hate a wasted opportunity even more.” Liam smiles and uses the knife to point at him. “I like the way you think Haz.” He looks back down to Ben who is shaking under Harry’s hold. “Here’s the deal. You can be a double agent for us. Let your little friend keep thinking you’re doing his bidding all the while relaying us whatever information you can. Then when we have what we need we’ll strike. Afterwards we'll decided if you’ve redeemed yourself or not. Those are the terms.” 

Ben opens his mouth to speak, but Liam silences him with a shake of his head. He leans down and runs the point of the knife along Ben’s knuckles, just light enough not to break the skin. “You should also know that if you fuck this up or we find out that you’re still playing us, then losing your fingers will be the least of your worries. Do you understand?” Ben nods eagerly just as Liam knew he would. “Yes, sir. I’ll do it and neither of you will be disappointed, I promise you.” Liam grins devilishly. “Good, you’ll report your progress to Harry every day.” 

He’s about to continue when he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He stands up straight and pulls it out. _Zayn_. He holds up the knife to Ben indicating a pause in the conversation. Ben whimpers in response and Liam rolls his eyes. “Hey H, can you make sure he stays quiet please?” Harry smirks in response. “Sure thing boss.” Within seconds he has Ben in a chokehold effectively restricting his airway enough to render him silent. 

Liam smiles as he hits the green answer button and lifts the phone to his ear. “Hey love.” His smile grows wider when he hears the voice on the other line. “Hi Li, sorry to bother you. I know you’re at work.” Liam shakes his head even though he knows Zayn can’t see it. “Don’t worry about it kitten. I’m not doing anything that can’t be put off for a little longer.” He glances down to Ben whose face is starting to go from red to slightly purple. “Thanks Li. It’s nothing too important, I’ve just been studying all morning and I could use a quick break. Wanted to hear your voice.” Liam chuckles. “Well you know I’m always happy to oblige you. Why don’t you come to the club tonight? We can continue our relaxation process from the other night, I still have a few other ideas to try.” Zayn giggles at that and Liam feels his heart constrict from fondness. “Ok, sounds like a date. I’m prepared to be wowed.” Liam hums. “You know I never disappoint babe. I’ll see you soon love.” Harry waits a few seconds after Liam hangs up to finally release Ben and he gasps for air desperately. 

Liam glances back down to Ben. “Alright well Harry and I have some very important business to attend to. We’ll have some associates come in with a contract for you to sign, shortly. I trust you’ll stay right where you are?” Ben nods immediately. “I won’t move a muscle sir.” Liam chuckles. “I thought so. Ready Haz?” Harry nods before leaning down to whisper gruffly in Ben’s ear. “Just remember that we’ll be watching Benny.” He finally releases Ben’s hands when the other man nods. 

Soon they’re back in the silent hallway. He turns to Harry who’s still smirking. “Well that went as well as expected, didn’t it?.” Harry nods and grabs the knife from Liam’s hand. To be fair, I don’t really blame him for caving. You’re a proper menace with this thing. 

Liam chuckles brightly. “That’s why you love me.” Harry laughs too. “So true.” 

Liam whistles to himself as he heads back to the kitchen. And just like that his good mood is back.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you again for supporting this fic. I'm glad to see you guys are loving dark Liam as much as I am! :)
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters. I always love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Warning for just a hint of exhibitionism in this chapter, cause Liam can't keep his hands to himself ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x
> 
> (Note: re-posting this ch. cause I think AO3 might have been glitchy last night, idk? )

Zayn can practically feel his own heart rate syncing to the pulsing of the strong base coming out of the speakers mounted all around the club, as he makes his way through the throngs of people to the bar. He wonders absently if he should be worried about how natural it felt coming here today. He didn’t get the usual uncomfortable feeling when he walked past the line at the door, but maybe that’s because the bouncer just let him in without so much as a second glance. Although, he figures Rico trailing loyally behind him probably had a lot to do with that.

Zayn glances over his shoulder to see that Rico is still at his post in the corner of the room, watching Zayn with a practiced casualty that’s actually a little unnerving. If Zayn didn’t know any better he wouldn’t think that Rico was paying attention to him at all, but he figures that’s probably the point. He still can’t say that he’s particularly thrilled with the whole bodyguard thing, but he can’t fault the man himself. Rico is incredibly sweet, that is if you forget the fact that he’s carrying a weapon at all times. Suddenly he wonders if Liam carries, or if he just keeps security around instead.

It startles him. The fact that he genuinely has to wonder wether or not his boyfriend could be in possession of a firearm at any given moment.  _Boyfriend_. He’s a little surprised his brain went there, if he’s honest. He and Liam haven’t actually talked about it yet, but he figures it’s a little inevitable. After all, Liam cares about him enough to assign him a bodyguard.  _That must count for something, right?_ He quickly shakes his head at that because it’s not normal. _None of this is normal._ But the truly scary part is that he’s not sure that he cares.

He decides to let those thoughts go on hold for now, on account of the fact that he’s finally made it to the bar. The bartender makes his way over to him and gives him an easy smile. He has dark hair that contrasts against his pale skin, and his blue eyes seem to sparkle with constant mischief. Zayn’s pretty sure he’s seen him here before. He watches as the bartender tilts his head in question, “what’s your poison mate?” Zayn notices the Irish drawl instantly, although he can’t really determine the region. He’s pretty much shit at accents in general. Suddenly he remembers he’s supposed to be ordering a drink. He usually goes for beer, but he decides he needs something a little stronger tonight. He’s maybe feeling a tiny bit reckless.

“Vodka tonic please.” The man gives him a salute before busying himself with grabbing the needed ingredients. Zayn watches as he deftly combines everything together with ease, and yet still a little bit of flair. It sort of reminds him of that first night that he went to Liam’s and the other man made him a drink. The bartender sets his finished product on a small paper napkin and slides it in front of Zayn, who nods gratefully. The man grins back, “you paying now or should I start you a tab?” Zayn blushes immediately. “Um, actually you can charge it to Liam… Liam Payne.” He feels incredibly uncomfortable, but Liam insisted that he’s not to spend a dime of his own money while he’s here and Zayn can’t seem to find it in himself to defy him.

He watches as the other man’s eyebrows raise in question before the realization suddenly crosses his face. “You’re Zayn!” Zayn nods tentatively, feeling even more awkward than he did before. The other man is practically beaming now. “Well fuck me, I had no idea. My name’s Niall by the way. It’s an honor to meet you.” Zayn can feel himself blushing even hotter at the attention.

He reaches out to shake Niall’s outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, but I’m really not that special. I can promise you that.” Niall finally drops his hand after a few very enthusiastic shakes before shaking his head at Zayn instead. “No see, that’s where you’re wrong mate. Liam’s been in a ridiculously good mood ever since he met you. The other day I accidentally forgot to reorder the whiskey. Normally he would have rung me neck for something like that, but this time he just shrugged and said ‘we’ll survive a day without it.’ So I reckon I should be worshiping the ground you walk on mate.”

Zayn can’t help but chuckle at that. Liam  _has_  appeared to be rather chipper lately. But it could be something other than Zayn that’s making him so happy. There’s really no way to know for sure. Suddenly he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and soft lips at the shell of his ear, “hey kitten. Good to see you.” Zayn mewls, both at the words and the soft kisses that trail down his neck. He keeps his voice low enough that only Liam can hear him, “hi daddy. Missed you.” After letting out a low growl Liam pulls his head back up, but keeps his arms wrapped firmly around Zayn’s middle. Zayn rather likes it, it’s like having an anchor to keep him steady.

Liam gives him a comforting squeeze. “I trust that Niall here is taking good care of you.” Niall nods his head enthusiastically. “As a matter of fact, I was just telling Zayn here that he can have anything he bloody wants.” Zayn lets out a giggle as Liam chuckles as well. He beams down at Zayn, “that’s what I like to hear.” Niall nods as he hands Liam a Vodka soda that Zayn doesn’t remember him ordering. “I have to say Liam, I know you said he was gorgeous but you really didn’t do him justice. If I were you Zayn, I would protest.” Zayn’s a little taken aback at Niall’s boldness, but Liam just shrugs and leans back down to Zayn. “Don’t listen to him. Niall’s worked for me for years, and he thinks that gives him a pass to act like a twat for some reason.” Niall is rolling his eyes. “Oh shut it, you know you love me.” Liam chuckles easily. “Yeah, yeah whatever you say.”

He turns back to Zayn then. “Ready to go sit down love?” Normally Zayn would agree in a heartbeat, happy to disappear into a quiet corner away from prying eyes.  _But did he mention he’s feeling a little reckless tonight?_  He takes another long sip of his drink before putting it back down. “Actually I was hoping maybe we could dance for a bit?” Immediately Liam’s lips are back at his ear, “lead the way love.”

Zayn is happy to oblige, so he hops off the stool he’s been sitting on before taking Liam’s hand to guide him onto the dance floor. They quickly slot themselves in the middle of a bunch of people who are too busy lost in their own dancing to notice them. Zayn likes it like that, feels like they’re the only ones in the room even though they’re completely surrounded by other people. Zayn doesn’t really recognize the song that’s playing, but the beat is contagious and he soon finds himself with his back pressed to Liam’s front. Liam’s hands are placed steadily on Zayn’s hips, but he doesn’t seem to protest when Zayn starts grinding against him. In fact, Zayn’s pretty sure he’s helping him push back harder.

Once again Liam’s lips have found their way back to Zayn’s neck. Zayn has to close his eyes at the pleasure. He almost forgets that they’re still in a very public place. He pushes a hand up to thread it in Liam’s hair, in an attempt to get Liam to do something more. But Liam has a hand circling his wrist instantly and pulling it away. Soon Zayn feels his hand being pulled behind his own body until it settles on what he quickly realizes is Liam’s bulge. His eyes widen in recognition as Liam leans back down to his ear. “You should know love, that I will always expect you to finish what you start. Are you sure you’re up for that?” Zayn is pretty sure he knows what Liam means, and he feels his own cock twitch in his already tight jeans at the very thought of it.

All he can do is nod in response, before he hears Liam chuckle darkly in his ear. “Let’s go sit down then.” Zayn lets himself be led this time, and soon they’re sliding into the private booth in the corner. It’s just them tonight. Harry had the night off, so he and Louis are having a dinner date. That is if they can keep their hands off each other long enough to actually make it to dinner. Zayn figures he’ll hear all about it later, wether he wants to or not. He quickly notices that their drinks have beat them to their table. Niall must have had someone bring them over.

He has just taken a sip of his drink and is putting it back down when he feels Liam’s hands once again at his hips. He’s being pulled onto Liam’s lap before his brain can really even register what’s happening. After a quick moment of shock he feels himself lean back into Liam’s warmth. He feels safe. But his muscles soon tense when he feels Liam’s hands move to the button of his jeans. Liam is calming him instantly with soothing words in his ear. “Don’t worry love, no one can see us.” Zayn knows he’s right. They’re already partly blocked by the angle of the booth, and Zayn’s lower half isn’t visible due to the table in front of them. Still, he can’t help but feel a little exposed. And he should maybe be a little worried at how excited that makes him.

Liam is murmuring in his ear again. “Just have to stay quiet kitten, and no one will even know. Think you can do that?” Zayn nods and Liam hums in response. “Always so bloody good for me, aren’t you?” Zayn doesn’t answer, but he figures he wasn’t meant to because Liam proceeds to unzip his jeans anyway. Zayn can’t help but let out a little whine as Liam’s fingers trace along the lace that has been hidden under the denim this whole time. He went for full lace as always, except that tonight they’re devil red.  _Reckless_.

He hears Liam tut in his ear. “Ah, ah, ah. Have to be quiet, remember?” Zayn nods again. He’s pretty sure his brain has forgotten how to speak at this point. He has to bite his lip to stay quiet as he feels Liam’s fingers snake their way under the soft fabric. Soon Liam is stroking up and down his length gently. Zayn's now biting his own lip so hard he can taste blood, but he doesn’t care. _Liam wants him quiet_.

He’s about to shamelessly beg Liam for release when one of Liam’s guards reluctantly pokes his head inside the booth. The man looks like he would rather cut off his own hand than interrupt Liam, and Zayn can’t help by sympathize a little even though he deeply begrudges his timing. Liam growls at the intrusion, but he doesn’t move his hand from it’s spot inside Zayn’s panties. Zayn can feel his face flush hot, with embarrassment or arousal he’s not quite sure.  _Probably both_.

Liam’s voice is gruff and to the point. “What?” The other man stutters before answering. “So sorry to bother you sir, but we have a situation in the back.” Zayn can feel Liam’s muscles tense underneath him. “What kind of situation?” The guard looks like he wants to throw up. “It’s Ben sir. He says he needs to update you on a project you have him working on. He’s insisting, says it’s urgent.” There’s silence for a few moments before Liam lets out a low groan. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, but tell him it better be bloody worth it or I’ll kill him.” The other man nods, looking grateful that his task is done before he quickly ducks out of the booth.

Zayn’s pretty sure Liam wasn’t joking about the killing bit, but honestly that’s the least of his concerns when he feels Liam’s hand pulling away from his length. He whines in protest, but Liam’s hand soon moves up to cover his mouth. “Quiet kitten, I know it’s not fair but daddy needs to take care of some work stuff real quick. After that you’ll have my full attention, I promise.” Something about that promise makes a shudder move up Zayn’s spine. Liam continues. “I need you to sit here and wait for me like a good boy. No touching. Think you can do that?”

Zayn nods.  _For Liam, he’s pretty sure he can do anything._

 


End file.
